No Other
by 18Angel-Is-A-Devil27
Summary: Lisanna is back!What will happen?Will Natsu and Lisanna become a couple and leave Lucy?  Warning : Spoilers!


Anime : Fairy Tail

Couple : NatsuxLucy

I re-uploaded it as an individual story cause,well,no reason.

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail(Well I did,I would make more romantic scenes .)

No Other

_'I wonder what would happen now that Lisanna is back?' Lucy thought,'Would they..? Wait,why the hell am I thinking about this?'_

"Pull yourself together Lucy!"Lucy said.

"You okay,Luce?"Natsu asked.

"O-Of course I am!"she replied,blushing deep red.

"Hey,Natsu!"Lisanna said,smiling at Natsu.

"Hey Lisanna!"Natsu said,grinning from ear to ear,"Hey can I talk to you in private?"

"_What!He wants to talk to her in private?"Lucy thought._

Lucy watched as Natsu and Lisanna went outside to talk in private.

"What's wrong,Lucy?"a familiar voice asked.

"Ah,nothing,Mirajane,"Lucy it was about Lisanna,she would not even try to talk about it to her sister.

Mirajane looked to where Lucy was staring and realized the problem and said,"Oh,don't worry much, loves you very much.I'm sure it's not _that_."

"U-Um...W-What are you saying Mirajane?"Lucy said,embarrassed that she's been found out and by Mirajane of all people.

Mirajane ignored her question and decided to change the subject.

"Your birthday is coming,isn't it,Lucy?"Mirajane asked,smiling.

"Ah!I totally forgot about it!"Lucy said then mumbled,"I hope Natsu didn't forget.."

"Don't worry!He won't!"Mirajane said,giving her a reassuring didn't work started to pout.

"I'm going home already,Mira,"Lucy said.

"Lucy,don't you want Natsu to..?Mirajane asked but she was interrupted by Lucy.

"No need to!He's busy talking to Lisanna."Lucy said and smiled at then left the guild.

"Oh,Lucy..."Mirajane said.

"I wonder what's wrong with me today,"Lucy said,"and more importantly,what were they talking about?"

"Ah!Snap out of it,Lucy!"she said,her whole face in deep crimson red,"I'm going to sleep!"

-The Next Day

As Lucy was on her way to the guild,she noticed Natsu and Lisanna went in a shop together.

"No way.."Lucy said,a teardrop went onto her soft cheeks and before she even knew it,she was already crying.

She ran away from the shop,the guild and especially,Natsu and reached a dark alley and sat down there and cried.

Then,she heard a voice.

"Who are you?"

"I-I..."Lucy stuttered.

"You..You're a mage from a legal guild!"

"Crap,they already found our hiding place?"another voice said.

"You won't leave here alive,missy!"

Lucy stood up,ready to summon a spirit but she already didn't have the energy from crying.

The man realized that he had an advantage and began punching her until she collapsed.

"That should be 's already out cold,"he said,"Let's leave her in the middle of the pavement."

"Mmm.."Lucy said,trying to open up her eyes.

"Lucy,you're awake!"Erza said.

"Erza,Gray,Happy,Natsu,Lisanna..?"Lucy said.

"Don't worry,Luce you're just need a bit of rest,that's all."Natsu reassured her.

"What happened..?"Lucy asked.

"We don't really know but someone saw you lying on the pavement covered in lots of blood!"Gray said.

"Aye!We were so worried!"Happy said,hugging Lucy while crying.

"Don't worry!I'm okay now!"Lucy said,smiling.

"We'll be taking our leave now,Lucy but be sure to come tomorrow!"Lisanna said.

"Okay..bye"Lucy said.

"Once again,I am lonely.."Lucy sighed.

-The Next Day

Lucy was out of the bed the next day and she went to the guild and was full of surprise.

"Happy Birthday,Lucy!"the whole guild said.

Lucy was of joy welled up in her eyes.

"Thank you,guys!"she said.

Everyone in the guild was enjoying it,except for was still wondering about the Natsu and Lisanna relationship.

She went over to Natsu and said,"Can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Sure,"Natsu said,"but what is it about?"

"Uh..just come with me outside please,"Lucy said.

"Okay then,Luce,"Natsu said.

-Outside

"What did you talk about with Lisanna?"Lucy asked,not looking at his face.

"Huh?Is that what this is about?"Natsu asked.

"Just answer the question,please."she said,water forming in her eyes.

"Wait,don't cry,Luce!I just asked her what present to buy for you for your birthday!"Natsu said,trying to comfort her.

"Huh?Really?I-I thought that you were g-going to confess to her."she stuttered but feeling relieved.

"Confess?Seriously?You're the one I love,Luce,you know that."he said,"So,here's your present Birthday!"

"Thank You."she said,blushing.

She opened it and saw a opened the box and saw a necklace inside.

"I-It's beautiful!"Lucy said.

"Here,I'll put it on for you."Natsu said as he put the necklace around Lucy's neck.

"Do you like it?"Natsu asked.

"Of course I do!But are you sure you don't love Lisanna?"Lucy said.

"Of course!There's no other girl I love except for you,Luce"he said,"So,can we go in to celebrate your birthday,now?"

"Kay!"Lucy said.

And with that,they went back in the guild,smiling happily while holding hands.

**~The End.~**

Stupid ending I know.

No kissing cause I don't know how to describe a ,like the sentence 'he licked her bottom lip to ask for entrance'.Something like that I can't describe... -_-

Oh well,I'll work on ,I'll be able to write one(with a kiss of course LOL)


End file.
